The Other Side of The Chessboard
by NutterButter123
Summary: Hari is sick of Dumbledore ignoring her and leaving her with her abusive relatives. When visited by Snape, he finds out about her home conditions and takes her away to the one place he knows she will be safe (at least he hopes) Malfoy Manor. Fem!Harry. Post!OOTP. HP/LV Paring. Warnings inside - Don't like don't read. Rating T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter**

 **Title:** The Other Side of The Chessboard

 **Rating:** T-M

 **Main Paring:** Fem!Harry/Voldemort

 **Side Parings:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black/Abraxas Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini/Charile Weasley, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Bill Wealsey/Fleur Delecour

 **Warnings:** Explicit language, Scenes of a sexual nature, Slight crossdressing, Drug Use, Male Pregnancy, Female Pregnancy, Slight father/son Incest, Twincest, Molly Bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Ron Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Some characters may be _very_ OCC (Lucius Malfoy)

* * *

 _ **4**_ _ **Privet**_ _ **drive, Surrey**_

Hari Potter stared out of her bedroom window looking at the stars. It has been almost a month since she arrived back from Hogwarts and was put straight to work by her Aunt and Uncle. Hari looked down at the picture she was holding, it was the picture Moody gave her last year of the original Order of the Phoenix. She liked to hold it while she thought of her parents, looking at them smiling and joking around brought tears to her eyes. Hari sniffed and wiped her wet eyes and nose, she held the photograph to her chest. Her long black hair hung around her small frame as her shoulders shook with soft sobs.

Hari walked to her bed and lay down, wincing as her bruised body throbbed against her ratty bedsheets. She hated living with the Dursleys. When she was younger, she used to dream about someone coming and taking her away from all the abuse. Of course, that never happened which is why she is still laying on her old wooden bed soon to be seventeen years old. Hari deemed herself lucky when she arrived home to an empty house with nothing but a note, a to-do list and some second-hand clothes, much like the ones she was wearing now. She wore a short sleeved white blouse with a black pinafore down to her knees. She wore black tights on her legs and heeled Mary-Jane shoes on her feet, her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a black cardigan.

* * *

The past year at Hogwarts had been difficult. Having Umbridge take over the school had been awful, Hari would rather have had Voldemort himself teach at Hogwarts, at least he would have taught them something. Hari's body tensed as she thought of Dumbledore, he had really angered her this year when he was ignoring her and pushing her into being taught Occlumency by Snape, the man who despises her, which led to her being taught nothing except that her father, godfather and uncle were bullies – no better than Dudley was to her.

The near death of her beloved godfather was the worst. Finding out that she had a mental connection to Voldemort explained her sudden mood swings during the year as well as her violent outbursts towards her friends. Hari thought back to the dream she had when Mr. Weasley, one of her father figures, was attacked by Voldemort's snake. She had felt so guilty, it was hard to even look at the Weasley family after seeing what she saw. Everything changed when Hari got that vision from Voldemort, the vision showed him torturing Sirius. Of course, Hari had to rush off - not thinking of the communication mirror she had in her dorm – with her friends to save him only to be confronted by Death Eaters namely Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

After fighting over the Prophecy that Hari held in her hand they appeared in a cold, dark room with an empty archway. Hari had watched her friends be grabbed and threatened at wand points by death eaters as Lucius Malfoy tried to coax her into giving him the orb. Luckily Sirius and the order showed up to help the six teenagers. Hari and Sirius fought side-by-side in the battle, though they did jump in a help others at times. Nearing the end of the battle only Lucius, Bellatrix and Dolohov with left standing. Moody quickly took out Dolohov after her shot a purple flame curse at hemione causing her to lose consciousness. Hari then fought with Lucius with the help of Remus while Sirius and Moody took care of Bellatrix. Hari's heart stopped when she saw a green light speeding towards her godfather, at the speed the curse was going there was no way Sirius could have jumped out of the way in time.

As Hari watched in fear, she didn't notice Lucius apparate away from her and in front of Sirius where he then apparated them both back to Hari. Just in time too as the curse zoomed passed them and into the archway. Bellatrix screamed in anger, though weather it was directed at Lucius or Sirius was unclear. Bellatrix ran through an alcove, Hari would have followed her were it not for the fact that Sirius had a grip on her as he stared at Lucius Malfoy – who looked at Sirius with sorry eyes.

"Go" Sirius told him as Moody was on his way over – no doubt to arrest him.

Lucius looked at Sirius and mouthed 'sorry' before disapparating away. Later when asked, Sirius told Hari that he and Lucius had history though he didn't breach on what kind of history the two men had.

After all that Voldemort then showed up, surprisingly he was furious at Bellatrix and basically ignoring Hari – who was stood not far from the two people. When Dumbledore showed up and engaged Voldemort in battle, it almost seemed like Voldemort had shot a shield charm around her before Dumbledore could see. Everyone watched the two powerful wizards duel fiercely, Minister Fudge appeared with a group of Aurours and Madame Bones. Fudge then panicked and Voldemort disappeared with Bellatrix leaving behind a frightened group of people.

Hari was then accosted by Dumbledore who took her to his office back at Hogwarts while her friends and Order members were taken to the infirmary. Dumbledore then told her the prophecy, to say that Hari was angry was an understatement – she was furious. The last year could have been avoided had they just told her and not kept her in the dark, after all it was Hari who had to fight Voldemort in the end. It was that moment when she lost all faith in Dumbledore, not only had he ignored her concerns all year, but he had been keeping things from her – things that she needed to know. How can they expect her to fight in a war and win, if they don't tell her anything important? Hari also didn't understand why they expected her to defeat Voldemort – prophecy aside – when Dumbledore himself couldn't. Hari was just a fifteen-year-old girl with barely any magical training.

At the end of the year, Hari left the Hogwarts Express with everyone else knowing that everything was going to change in the coming year. Little did she know, that summer was going to change everything.

* * *

Hari fell asleep clutching the picture to her chest. She couldn't help but feeling like everything was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter**

 **Title:** The Other Side of The Chessboard

 **Rating:** T-M

 **Main Paring:** Fem!Harry/Voldemort

 **Side Parings:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hemione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black/Abraxas Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini/Charile Weasley, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Bill Wealsey/Fleur Delecour

 **Warnings:** Explicit language, Scenes of a sexual nature, Slight crossdressing, Drug Use, Male Pregnancy, Female Pregnancy, Slight father/son Incest, Twincest, Molly Bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Ron Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Some characters may be _very_ OCC (Lucius Malfoy)

* * *

"FREAK GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Hari woke to the sound of her uncle enraged voice from downstairs. She quickly stood from her bed and brushed off her clothes, the same one from the day before. She looked at her right forearm and winced at the large bruise that covered most of the skin. Hari walked down the stairs slowly, slightly fearful of what would happen when she walked into the living room.

"About time!" her aunt Petunia sneered as Hari stepped into the living not noticing the man sitting on the sofa "This one is here to see you. Hurry up and get rid of him!" she jerked her head to the man which Hari followed and her eyes widened when she saw Snape sitting there. Hari quickly covered the bruise of her arm, though she was not fast enough as Snape had already caught sight of the bruised skin and was fuming silently.

"Professor" Hari said stiffly as his eyes wandered over her thin form

"Potter." Snape sneered "Dumbledore told me to check up on you, to make sure you were not being too spoiled." Snape paused "Though I can see that what he told me was a lie" Hari's head spun, all the times she had told Professor Dumbledore about her abusive relatives and he brushed her off. Hari's thoughts were racing so fast that she didn't see Snape stand and point his wand at her Aunt and uncle.

"Potter go and collect your things" Snape ordered keeping his wand trained on the now frightened muggles, though one was fuming at the treatment in his house. Hari stood still, she couldn't believe her ears, Snape of all people was going to help her. "Hurry up!" he snapped making Hari move faster.

Hari raced upstairs and grabbed what little clothes she had. Once she had her clothes she turned to Hedwig.

"Hey girl" Hari stroked her feathers causing her to puff up proudly "Professor Snape is here, I think he is going to help me. I know" Hari said at her owl's look "but I don't see any other option"

Hari walked downstairs with Hedwig,

"Sir" Snape turned slightly "I need my trunk and wand. There under the stairs"

Snape walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and used his wand to open it. Snape paused and examined the small cupboard noting the drawings and blankets. He looked back at Hari who was avoiding his eyes, Snape pulled out the trunk, wand and broom. He turned back the muggles angry at how they treated a child, he may not like Hari, but that did not mean she should be treated like a house elf. In his head he made a quick decision, one that was sure to come back and bite him.

"Potter!" he snapped "let's go" he shrunk her things and they walked to the door.

"Are we going to headquarters?" Hari asked, wondering if she was going to see her beloved godfathers.

"No" was all Snape said as he apparated them both away from Privet drive.

* * *

Hari fell to the ground when they landed

' _it wasn't as bad as the portkey was in 4_ _th_ year' she thought as she took in her surroundings. She gaped at the large metal gate which stood in front of a large manor house. The house looked to have at least three floors and was very wide. Hair took in the large hedges that surround the home and looked curiously at the pure white peacock that strutted on top of one of the hedges.

"Come" Snape clipped as he strode forward and pulled out his wand, he snapped his wand in the direction of the gate and the gate creaked open.

Hari followed Snape to the entrance of the manor

"Where are we sir?" Hari questioned

"Malfoy Manor" Hari stopped cause Snape to stop as well "what is it Potter?"

"Malfoy Manor?" Hari asks slightly frightened "Why are we here?"

"If I took you to Dumbledore, then you would have been sent straight back to your relatives. You will be safe here"

"Safe? Here?" Hari's brows raised "You do realise that Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, don't you? Well I would hope so considering you are one too" Snape turned sharply

"I am a spy!" he snapped quietly

"Yeah? For who?" Hari countered crossing her arms over her chest "I know you a spy for Voldemort, you were never a spy for Dumbledore. Not even for my mother."

"How'd you know that?" Snape asked furious

"I have a mental connection to the Dark Lord, Professor." Hari stated, "I get a live show when he's distracted" she tapped her scar

Snape's eyes glanced at the scar and he paled "You've seen me in meetings?" he asked feeling a bit sick "…and on raids?"

Hari nodded looking into his eyes, "Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked looking troubled that a young teenager had seen the type of things he had done.

"Dumbledore wanted me mute" Hari shrugged "He wanted me to be ignorant of the world, so I was"

Snape stared at Hari before turned and striding towards the large double doors that was the entrance to the manor with Hari following.

They entered the large manor and found themselves in a marble hallway. Hari followed Snape as he glided through the multiple corridors and rooms until they came to a grand staircase, he had obviously been there quite a lot before. The climbed the staircase and made there was to the east wing of the manor where the guest bedrooms were kept. Snape stood in front of a door and opened it, he stepped aside so that Hari could enter. Hari gazed in wonder at the luxurious room that she was standing in, the walls were a cream colour and the floor matched with cream carpets. Against the back wall was a large bed that could easily fit at least five people, the bed had pale green silk bedding with cream throw pillows. A desk and chair sat on the sat side of the room and a large wardrobe and drawers next to that. There was another door next to the bed that Hari supposed led to a bathroom, next to the door on the west side of the room, sat a tall bookcase and armchair with a side table a floor lamp. A glass chandelier hung from the high ceiling and white candle graced the walls.

Hari turned to Snape with curious eyes, but Snape had gone and in his place, was a house elf.

"Hello" Hari greeted with a smile as the young elf

"Hello Miss Potter, I is Toby and I is to help you get better. Master Snape says so" the young elf said as it wandered into the room

"Where did Professor Snape go?" Hari asked as she sat on the soft bed

"Master Snape has gone to see the old man" Toby informed her as he clicked his fingers and a box of potions appeared "Master Snape wants Miss Potter to take theses" he held out the potions and Hari took the box and looked in, she identified pain reliever potions and dreamless sleep as well as Bruising paste. Hari quickly applied the bruising paste to her bruised eye and took the pain reliever before sitting on the bed and kicking off her shoes. She threw the dreamless sleep down her throat and laid down on bed, pulled the duvet over her and she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Snape made his way to the Headmaster's office, he had just left Hari at Malfoy Manor and I hoped he was back in time before Lucius got home, luckily Draco and Narcissa were spending the holidays in France. He strode through Hogwarts halls and up to the Phoenix which sat in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The stone figure that guards the office is linked to the Headmaster or headmistress' soul animal not the house they came from like most think.

"Lemon Drops" Snape spoke to the phoenix who jerked its head and the stairs were releveled. Snape climbed the stairs to the door at the top.

"Enter" Dumbledore called out when he heard knocking on his door. The door swung open and Snape billowed inside.

"Severus" he greeted "How is Hari?" he questioned

"Fine. Being adored by her relatives it seems nothing has changed" Snape sneered

Dumbledore smiled happily though his mind raced _'it seemed they got my letter about the visit'_

"Good" he smiled at Snape who sneered in response "Has Voldemort called you?"

"Not since last week." Snape clipped "I suspect I will be called soon"

"That's good" Dumbledore nodded "You may go"

Snape stood and left the office, fuming at Dumbledore for lying to his face, although as much as Dumbledore knows he hates Potter, he also knows that Snape wouldn't leave a child in an abusive household – no matter who the child was. Snape got back to his chambers and flooed back to Malfoy manor, however he was not expecting to stumble into a war zone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter**

 **Title:** The Other Side of The Chessboard

 **Rating:** T-M

 **Main Paring:** Fem!Harry/Voldemort

 **Side Parings:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hemione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black/Abraxas Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini/Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour

 **Warnings:** Explicit language, Scenes of a sexual nature, Slight crossdressing, Drug Use, Male Pregnancy, Female Pregnancy, Slight father/son Incest, Twincest, Molly Bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Ron Bashing, Ginny Bashing, some characters may be _very_ OCC (Lucius Malfoy)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Hari jerked awake from her nightmare. She dreamed that Lucius had not managed to reach Sirius in time and he died. Hari sat up in the soft silky bed and stretched her arms above her head. She stood slowly and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After showering, Hari wrapped herself in a towel and made her way to the bedroom and saw a purple dress, underwear, stockings and black flats were on the bed. She got dressed then searched the drawers near the bed and found some make-up,

' _Must have been a woman that stayed in here last'_ she thought to herself as she applied the black eyeliner, brown eyeshadow and pink lipstick.

* * *

Hari left the room and made her way down the corridor she followed Snape down some hours ago. She found herself standing in what looked like a lounge, the walls were high and a cream colour with cream sofas and oak wood coffee tables and bookcases. Hari was searching the bookcase for something to read when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Hari spun around, her heart in her throat as she came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Hari took in the figure in front of her. He looked different. The Lucius Malfoy she knew had long straight platinum blonde hair and was tall and built yet still slender. The man in front of her looked completely different, he still had the long white blonde hair, but it was slightly curled instead of straight and it fell to his chest. He was slim with a curvy waist and looked to be around 5 foot 4 inches, Hari was about the same height as him. Lucius had a very delicate looking face with feminine features, he had big silver eyes with long black eye lashes and plump pink lips. He was wearing a slim blue robe which showed his figure and heeled boots.

"What are you doing in my home?" he asked in a soft voice

"S-Snape" Hari stuttered, unable to get over how different he looked. Lucius obviously realised because he flushed and casted his usual glamour on himself including the glamour on his voice.

"Severus?" Lucius asked surprised "Why would he bring you here?"

"I don't know. He left me in a guest room then left to see Dumbledore" Hari shrugged

Lucius opened his mouth to say something when an alarm rang through the manor. His eyes widened and looked at Hari, he looked to be fighting with himself.

"Get upstairs!" he ordered "Don't come down no matter what you hear" he turned to leave the lounge

"It's _him_ , isn't it?" Hari asked, but she already knew the answer. Once Lucius left the room she stayed and followed him silently to a large room with double doors.

* * *

She poked her head through the doors and saw Lucius kneeling in front of a man with short thick brown hair. The man was rather tall, standing at approximately 6 foot.

"My lord" Lucius breathed as he looked up into the red eyes of his master.

Hari held in a gasp, this was far from what Voldemort looked like a few months ago at the Ministry. He looked like his diary self, only he looked around a decade older.

"Lucius" he hissed slightly on his name "Take off your glamour" he ordered

Lucius looked flustered as he did as his lord asked and dropped his glamour becoming his more feminine self again.

"Why do you hide yourself?" Voldemort asked curiously. Lucius never used to hide his looks before he 'died'.

"I-" Lucius was saved from answering when Hari moved slightly making the door squeak. Lucius and Voldemort's heads snapped up and looked that the girl in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Someone reviewed that Hari would be turning 16 instead of 17 as I put in the first chapter but I have increase her age by 1 year due to the pairing, it would be better if she was of age/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter**

 **Title:** The Other Side of The Chessboard

 **Rating:** T-M

 **Main Paring:** Fem!Harry/Voldemort

 **Side Parings:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hemione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black/Abraxas Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini/Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour

 **Warnings:** Explicit language, Scenes of a sexual nature, Slight crossdressing, Drug Use, Male Pregnancy, Female Pregnancy, Slight father/son Incest, Twincest, Molly Bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Ron Bashing, Ginny Bashing, some characters may be _very_ OCC (Lucius Malfoy)

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Hari's eyes widened in fear as Voldemort stood and Lucius followed suit – his eyes glaring holes into Hari.

"Well, well, well" Voldemort smirked "What do we have here? A lost little mouse" he stepped closer and brandished his wand. He locked the door behind Hari who had let the door close behind her.

"Leave me alone" Hari said glaring at the tall man in front of her.

"My dear Hari" he purred making Lucius cringe behind him as he stayed out of the way of the two enemies "What are you doing here? How did the lost lion find its way into the snake's den?"

"My Lord- "Lucius started, but was cut off by his lord who spun around, his eyes blazing red with anger

"Be quiet Luciusss" he hissed "I'll deal with you later" he turned back to girl in front of him.

"Leave him alone, it's not his fault I'm here. Snape brought me" Hari said drawing a glare from both men

"Severus?" Voldemort hissed quietly "Why would he bring you here?" he wondered

"He was sent to check on me at my aunt and uncles house. He didn't like what he saw so he brought me here" Hari said

"Does it something to with the bruise?" he asked looking at the nearly faded bruise on Hari's arm. Hari looked down and cover the mark

"Maybe" she said staring him in the eye.

"What's the matter Potter? Can't handle a few muggles?" the Dark Lord taunted. He wasn't expecting Hari to fling a curse at him, though he quickly righted himself and they began to duel. Lucius ducked behind an alcove and hid behind it.

When Severus arrived back form Hogwarts he took in the damage to the dining room, chairs were scattered about – most broken, the table itself was split in half and his attention was drawn the two duelling. He began to step forward when something caught his eye, Lucius was waving at him from his hiding place. Seeing the man brought a small – nearly non-existent, smile to his face. Severus made his way to his friend and helped him up.

"They've been at it for twenty minutes!" Lucius panted as he combed through his hair with manicured fingers. "This is your fault!" Lucius tried to glare but he couldn't, though he whimpered at the sight of his once stunning dining room.

"I know." Severus said shortly as he crossed the war zone to the duellers who were breathing heavily "My Lord" he said bowing at the man in front of him

"Ah Severus" his lord purred "I was wondering when you would get back" Voldemort turned ignoring the girl behind him "Why did you bring her here?" he asked calmly, though his eyes were furious

"I thought it was best" Severus replied, "I knew I couldn't trust Dumbledore with something like this"

"Hmm" Voldemort turned back to Hari who had not moved "What is the prophecy?" he asked abruptly

"Pardon?" Hari asked shocked by the question and she was not the only one, Lucius looked like me may pass out. The punishment he received when he returned empty handed was not pretty.

"Tell me the prophecy and I'll leave you and little friends alone" Voldemort repeated

Hari looked at Severus who nodded in her direction. She took a deep breath and recited the prophecy

" _ **T**_ _ **he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_ _"_

The Dark Lord thought for a moment,

"Did you notice how many blue orbs were in the Hall of Prophecies?" he asked

"There has to be at least one thousand" Hari nodded "There were so many shelves"

"Yes, you are quite right. The room itself is thought to be endless." he nodded "Did you happen to see other coloured orbs?"

Hari thought back, she began to shake her but stopped,

"I remember seeing some purple ones." She frowned "And red and yellow. What do the colours mean?"

"Lucius" Voldemort gestured to the blonde who cleared his throat

"Blue orbs are prophecies that have yet to be completed." Lucius began "Purple orbs are prophecies that have been fulfilled, red orbs are ones that have been rendered impossible to complete for example the people that prophecy is about has died and yellow orbs are orbs that is currently unavailable for example someone is not yet born." He explained

"So…" Hari shrugged

"Don't you see girl!" Severus spoke loudly gaining everyone's attention "Prophecies are merely suggestions. There are no vows, no binding of any kind!"

"So, we don't need to complete the prophecy?" Hari asked, her mind darkening as she thought of Sirius nearly dying because of that stupid prophecy.

"Exactly." Voldemort nodded "I will leave you and a small select few alone, as long as you vow not to kill or attack me or my followers unless provoked."

"Deal" Hari said immediately shocking the men in room

"Just like that?" Lucius asked stunned

"I won't have to play a part in the war? My friends will be safe from you, your followers and Dumbledore?" Hari asked to clarify

"Yes" Voldemort nodded

"Then deal" Hari said again nodded

"Severus" the man in question looked at his lord "You will be binder"

"Wait!" Hari cut in quickly

"What is it?"

"I need to speak to my friends first" she said, "I need to tell them everything before I make a vow with you"

The Dark lord thought for a moment "Fine" he said, "You have one week" he turned and left room, but before he walked out the door, he turned and waved his wand turning the broken dining room back to stunning.

"Thank you, my Lord!" Lucius shouted to the lords back who lifted a hand in response.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Severus told Hari before he to left the room dragging Lucius with him

"So do I" Hari said to the empty room.


End file.
